The Only Exception
by xxsindixx
Summary: Grimmjow drunkenly cheats on Ichigo and the orange-haired teen finds out. Rated M to be safe  GrimmIchi , GrimmjowxIchigo fluff and arguments
1. Chapter 1

**The Only Exception**

**Chapter 1**

Grimmjow and Ichigo lay cuddling, their hands intertwined, on the bed. Both trying to even out their breathing as they came down from their sex induced high. Grimmjow laying chaste butterfly kisses on the teens back.

"Grimm," Ichigo said softly, when he eventually came to his senses.

"Hmm?" Grimmjow replied coolly, laying more kisses.

"Where were you last night?" Ichigo asked as he remembered the reason for the early morning sex.

Grimmjow continued kissing Ichigo, trying to formulate an answer that wouldn't lead to him sleeping, alone, on the couch for the next week, "I went out fer awhile."

Ichigo's body stiffened at his answer.

"With who?" Ichigo asked quietly, wondering if Grimmjow would tell him the truth. He had already seen the little love bite under Grimmjow's chin when they were making love, cleverly hidden but still not good enough.

"No one," Grimmjow stated, slowly ceasing his kisses, "jus' me."

Ichigo's heart dropped. He lied. Ichigo could feel the tears prickling in the back of his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall, not for this. Slowly he slid his hand out of Grimmjows and threw on some clothes.

"Ichi?" Grimmjow asked, a little confused. Ichigo refused to look at him; he grabbed his phone and keys off the dresser and left the room. Grimmjow frowned as he pulled on some boxers and followed the teen out the room.

"Oi Ichigo! Where the hell do ya think ya going?" Grimmjow shouted as Ichigo reached out to open the door.

"Out," Ichigo stated angrily, still not looking at the older man.

"The hell yer are. What the fuck is wrong with ya, Shinigami?" Grimmjow said as he leaned his hand against the door preventing Ichigo from leaving. Ichigo grimaced as Grimmjow used his old nickname.

"What's wrong with me!" Ichigo yelled letting his rage take over, "I don't know maybe it's the fact that my boyfriend comes home at 4 in the morning, after refusing to answer his phone or reply to my texts, covered in fucking hickeys!"

Grimmjow's eyes widened in realization, "Fuck, I told him not to leave any marks." He mumbled, hoping Ichigo wouldn't hear. Luck was not on his side however.

"What? You told him not to leave any marks? That's the best you can come up with, Grimmjow?" Ichigo shouted as he walked back towards the bedroom acknowledging the fact that Grimmjow wouldn't let him leave now, "after everything I've done for you. After every 'Shut ya trap, Shinigami', 'Get outta the way, Shinigami.'"

"Ichi," Grimmjow interrupted, trying to do or say something before the teen went crazy.

"Or 'Quit yer bitching, Shinigami.' You think it'll be fine if you just go casually fuck some other guy while your boyfriend is waiting for you at home?" Ichigo continued, feeling his heart burn with betrayal but not caring.

"Ichigo, I-," Grimmjow tried again, getting quickly irritated with the rattling youngster.

"Shut up," Ichigo said letting his anger seep through, "You don't get to say my name anymore. You don't get to think about me anymore. You don't even get to love me anymore."

"ICHIGO!" Grimmjow lost it; he punched the wall right next to Ichigo's face. Ichigo's eyes widened slightly but his usual scowl quickly returned to his face. He glared at Grimmjow, the latter glaring straight back at him. Grimmjow tried to calm himself down, lifting his other hand placing it on the other side of Ichigo's head, pinning the orange-haired to the wall. Ichigo eyes softened a little as his lover sighed, cautiously reaching out to caress the teens face gently. Ichigo watched as teal eyes glazed over with lust. Grimmjow tentatively leaned down capturing Ichigo's lips in a soft but passionate kiss. The orange-haired slowly leaned into the kiss, parting his lips slightly, granting Grimmjow entrance. The teal-haired deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Ichigo's mouth. The teen let out a soft moan as Grimmjow explored his mouth with the wet appendage.

They backed up slowly until the couch hit the back of the older mans knees'. Grimmjow fell lightly onto the couch bringing Ichigo with him so the teen was sitting in his lap, a leg on either side of Grimmjows' own. They continued kissing, Ichigo trying to dominate Grimmjow in the kiss but failing miserably. The blunette smirked thinking of how good the make up sex was going to be later on. Ichigo broke away for air but continued to kiss down Grimmjow's jaw, to his neck, to his collar bone. Grimmjow tilted his head upwards to give his little lover more room and Ichigo continued his ministrations until he caught sight of the love bite. Ichigo's chest tightened at the thought of another mans mouth on his kitten's body.

Ichigo growled exasperatedly as he got off Grimmjow's lap and slid down the couch, sitting on the floor between his very confused lovers' legs. Ichigo put his face in his hands, willing away the tears that were forming in his eyes again. Grimmjow sat up and looked at his teen. He felt terrible; it was his fault his lover was like this. He hadn't meant to get drunk last night, it just kinda happened. He could see his lover was shaking whether it was from rage or hurt, he couldn't tell.

"Ichi," The teal-haired man whispered as he gently touched the teens shoulder. Ichigo shot up the moment he felt Grimmjow's touch. Grimmjow raised his hands defenselessly, "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have-"

"Save it," Ichigo replied his voice shaking a little. The teen gave up; snatching his hoodie from the back of the couch he walked out of the apartment, not uttering another word.

**A/N**

**This fic was inspired by Rihanna and Eminem's new songs video 'Love the way you lie' with Megan Fox and the dude from Lost lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Only Exception**

**Chapter 2**

Grimmjow sat at the kitchen table, his arms splayed out across the table, his head resting on his arms. He hadn't moved since Ichigo had walked out this morning. It was long past midnight now and his teen had yet to come home. He was starting to worry about him, even though he knew the berry could look after himself.

"I'm a freakin' idiot," he sighed, banging his head against the table, "I shouldn' have let Nnoitra and Ulquiorra get me so drunk and set me up." He got up from the table, sighing, making his way the bedroom to get some much-needed sleep. He slipped out of his jeans and got into bed, in just his boxers. As he was drifting off, he heard the front door open and shut quietly. 'So he finally decided to come home,' Grimmjow thought as he heard Ichigo flop onto the couch. Grimmjow dragged himself out of bed walking across the room to the door. He propped himself up against the frame as he watched his lover. Ichigo sat with his head resting on the back of the couch, his eyes closed and a look of deep thought on his face.

Grimmjow contemplated on what he should do. In all truthfulness, he wanted to walk over and wrap his arms around his berry, and pull him into a deep hug. He wanted to kiss away all the pain and confusion he had caused the teen, that was so evident in the teens body language. He wanted to say he loved him, over and over again, not stopping until Ichigo was blushing like the little berry he was. But if he did that Ichigo would probably get angrier, than he already was, at him. Not to mention his own pride would be severely wounded.

"I'm sorry."

Ichigo jumped at the voice, glancing over at the bedroom door, "Shit Grimm, you scared me half to death. I thought you were asl. . . " The teen trailed off as he saw the expression on the older mans face. His stomach dropped and his heart clenched. The teal-haired man looked truly remorseful.

Ichigo knew that, for whatever reason Grimmjow had cheated on him, he had never meant to hurt him. Though the teen knew he should walk away and never look back, he could never bring himself to do that to Grimmjow, no matter the reason. Ichigo sighed, taking a deep breathe. He wasn't angry at the teal-haired; it was more hurt than anything else. Ichigo loved Grimmjow, through thick and thin, no matter what got in their way.

"I'm so, so sorry Ichi," The teal-haired continued, guilt and regret thick in his voice. Ichigo was surprised, Grimmjow rarely showed so much emotion, around anyone, unless he was fighting. The older man walked over and sat next to Ichigo, taking his lovers hands in his own. He kissed Ichigo's palms gently, not looking the teen in the eye.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I went out with Nnoittra and Ulquiorra and they got me real piss faced and they set me up with some random. I barely remember half the night. I never meant to hurt ya, Ichi. You know that."

Ichigo just starred, bewildered at how pained Grimmjow looked. His chest tightened as he reached out and tenderly lifted the older mans chin up, looking him straight in his deep teal eyes. A small smile graced his face as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Grimmjows softly. Grimmjow was stunned at first but quickly returned the kiss, deepening it slowly. Ichigo hooked his arms around the teal-haired's neck, laying back, pulling Grimmjow down so he was straddling the teens waist. Grimmjow broke the kiss and gazed deep into Ichigo's eyes. He smirked down at his lover.

"So I guess that means ya forgive me,"

"I forgive you," Ichigo said smoothly, nodding, his vermillion eyes unwavering, "but do it again and I will kick your ass."

Grimmjow chuckled as he swooped down for a chaste kiss, and then proceeded to kiss every part of Ichigo's neck, shoulder and chest, he had access to.

"Got it," He replied, smiling, his hands roaming his berry's body, "I love ya Ichi. You, and only you."

"Love you too, Grimm," Ichigo responded as he gently nudged Grimm off him. He got up and stood infront of his teal-haired lover, "Oh, and no sex for a week."

"WHAT?" Grimmjow yelled as Ichigo fled to the bedroom, laughing loudly.


End file.
